The Darkness
The Darkness is the entity that is controlling people wearing the Gilbert Rings. It was soon referred to as the Darkness by Bonnie. It took control of Alaric causing him to become the Mystic Falls Serial Killer as Samantha Gilbert was the first. It is unknown as to who or what it actually is however. 1912 During 1912 The Darkness possessed Samantha Gilbert for dying so many times and made her kill members of The founding families, including Zachariah Salvatore the half nephew of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. After Samantha Gilbert was killed by Damon Salvatore, she was resurrected The Darkness possessed her and made her kill one more, even if she didn't have the Gilbert Ring on. Season 3 Earlier in Season Three, Anna mentioned sensing a dark presence around Vicki. When Jeremy and Bonnie try to find a spell that was connected to Elena's necklace, the darkness sets fire to the grimoires. The Darkness is the second major antagonist to be from the Other Side as Vicki and the other spirits such as the tomb vampires carried more of a minor role and the first being Esther. Like Esther when she was on the other side The Darkness has not made a "true" appearance yet while at the same continued to wreak havoc. The Darkness is the second character to possess individuals before making it's first appearance and use their bodies for it's own purposes (the first being Klaus). When Meredith Fell tries to help fix Alaric Saltzman, The Darkness takes over, possesing him. Later Alaric sends Elena to his apartment, she finds a letter that he wrote while being possesed by The Darkness. While being possessed by The Darkness, Alaric asked Jeremy Gilbert to carry on his work if he dies without the Gilbert Ring (because Jeremy has the other Gilbert Ring). Later The Darkness talking with Meredith Fell through Alaric Saltzman asks if she regrets anything by saying, "Do you ever feel remorse? Well you are a council member and the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires yet here you all are just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should." Alaric possesed by The Darkness takes a knife and begins to attack Meredith, but she runs to the bathroom and locks every door connecting to the bathroom. However, The Darkness managed to hurt her pretty well before she locked herself in. When Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert come back to the house, they inquire about what had happened. Alaric, still possesed by The Dakness, says everything is okay and that Meredith Fell is at the hospital for surgery. Elena questioned him about his hand injury and he says he broke a coffee cup and then sliced his hand. He asks if Stefan is with Elena, she tells him that he isn't. He then asks if she found his wedding ring. Elena lies and says that she couldn't find it, Alaric/Darkness then says that he will just go and get it. Elena then sees the knife and before he attacks Elena, Stefan stops him. In a later episode, Stefan is forced to give the White Oak Stakes they made from the Wickery Bridge sign to Klaus, but needs to retrieve the one that he had given to Alaric. Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman looking behind some books for the last White Oak Stake, but they cannot find it. Alaric remembers that he is the only one who knew where it was and that The Darkness took it. The Darkness now can use it against any Original vampire. In the episode titled "Heart of Darkness", Stefan tries to force Alaric to his Darkside, so that he can tell him where the White Oak Stake is. When Alaric then pushes Stefan to be more violent, Stefan throws Alaric against the wall and his Darkside revealed itself. The Darkness says to Stefan that he is weak, even though he is a vampire, meaning that Stefan is a vampire and he can't even get that right. Stefan becomes aware that it's The Darkness, and then says to him "You", Alaric/Darkness then says to Stefan "Me." Stefan then asks Alaric's Darkside where the last stake is, but he just says to Stefan - "You're worse than I ever was. Spineless, pathetic." Stefan warns him that he will kill Alaric/Darkness if he dosen't tell him where the stake is, Alaric/Darkness then says to Stefan, "You know, you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust." Stefan hits him several times, takes his hands around his neck and asks Alaric/Darkness where the last White Oak Stake is one last time. Alaric/Darkness then reveals to Stefan that he hid the stake in the cave where no vampire can enter. When Stefan finds Klaus in his house, Klaus says that Rebekah will go with Alaric/Darkness to cave where the last stake is. When Alaric/Darkness retrieves the stake from the cave, he tries to make a deal with Rebekah. Alaric/Darkness promises that he won't stake Rebekah if she helps him kill another Original saying that "only one Original has to die", but Rebekah then says, "I don't want one Original to die, I want them '''all '''to die," revealing that she was Esther in Rebekah's body. Appearances * The Birthday (vicariously through Vicki's ghost) * The Hybrid (vicariously through Vicki's ghost) * Disturbing Behavior (takes root in Alaric's subconscious, influencing his actions at the Founders' meeting) * The Reckoning (vicariously through Vicki's ghost) * Smells Like Teen Spirit (vicariously through Vicki's ghost) * 1912 (Possessing Samantha Gilbert, first identified) * Break On Through (Possessing Alaric) * Heart of Darkness (Possessing Alaric) * Do Not Go Gentle (Possessing Alaric) * Before Sunset (Possessing Alaric) * The Departed (Possessing Alaric) Personality/Conscience The Darkness' identity remains a mystery, but in recent episodes has shown some of its intentions and actions to achieve its goals. The entity can be described as extremely dangerous, slightly unstable, and morally corrupt. Samantha Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman sense that something is wrong with them and they fear not being able to control it. Despite its danger, it is noteworthy that the creature is very persistent and extremely intelligent. The Darkness knows when to act and does everything possible to avoid leaving evidence at the crime scene. Quotes Alaric - "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The Council must be cleansed before the work can begin." ---- Alaric - "Do you ever feel remorse?" Meredith - "Sorry?" Alaric - "Well... you are a council member. And the Council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires, yet here you all are, just looking the other way; ignoring your responsibilities." Alaric - "Like you, and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse?" Alaric - "Because you should." ---- Alaric - "You're so weak. Look at you, one of natures most hideous creatures and you can't even get that right." Stefan - "You?" Alaric - "Me." ---- Stefan - "Where is the stake?" Alaric - "You're worse then I ever was. Spineless, pathetic." Stefan SalvatoreStefan - "Tell me where the stake is, before I kill you." Alaric - "You know you're all gonna burn. Ashes to dust." Stefan - "Where is the stake? I'm gonna kill you in 3-2-1." Alaric - "It's in the cave, where no vampire can get it (laughs)." ---- Rebekah - "Go get it." (Alaric looking at her) Rebekah - "You know I can't get in." Alaric - "Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?" Rebekah - "Are we bargaining now? Fine, what's your offer?" Alaric - "There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me, and I'll make sure it's not you." Rebekah - Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die, I want them all to die." (Rebekah walks into cave) Alaric - "How the hell did you do that?" Rebekah -'' "It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all my son did use your body at one point."'' Alaric - "You are not Rebekah." Rebekah - (Reveals who she really is) "No my name is Esther. And we have a great deal in common." Trivia *So far, the magic of the rings is part of the darkness, but not mentioned the real name or form. *In some cultures, legends, mythologies, when a being is corrupted by evil or darkness, add the word "Dark" before the name of being. Example: Alaric = Dark Alaric, Samantha = Dark Samantha. *The effect caused by the rings is the loss of memory, and extremely dangerous and insane actions to kill. *The effect is the mirror of the actions and personalities of Klaus and Katherine von Swartzschild in the books. *So far, witches, ghosts and corrupted humans can sense the presence of the Darkness, however none of them mentioned if they can see its form in dreams or directly. **Anna directly feels its power. **Bonnie feels the presence when the Grimoires start to burn. **Alaric and Samantha feels that something is wrong and lose memory. *It will be revealed, who's behind The Darkness in The Departed. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghost Category:Main Antagonists